


Breath of Heaven

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisuke finds that decorating does not mix well with hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters.

**Breath of Heaven**

Yoruichi couldn't help it. She leaned against the counter and laughed until there were tears falling down her face. Kisuke looked utterly ridiculous. She wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get himself completely wrapped up in the string of lights, but it was quite a sight to see. And it was made even more entertaining by the fact that the lights were plugged in, so not only was Kisuke wrapped up in strands of lights, but he was wrapped up in strands of multi-colored twinkling lights that flashed on and off in patterns.

She had been forbidden from actually helping physically hang up the lights. Kisuke seemed to think that the fact she was five months pregnant made her an invalid. He hadn't let her do anything more strenuous than work the cash register at the shop since they had found out she was pregnant. It was irritating, but it also sounded like it was typical of males from stories told to her by women with children. It seemed like whenever anyone found out she was pregnant, they felt honor bound to share their wisdom on the subject with her. Yoruichi actually had no problem with this when the person in question actually knew something about pregnancy. Middle aged men giving her advice on what she should be doing rather irked her.

By the time Yoruichi got a hold of herself, Kisuke had managed to get mostly free from the lights. It took some muttered curses but he managed to get the lights where they belonged. Yoruichi kissed his nose when he stomped over to her to survey his handiwork. The lights were a little uneven and lopsided, but they fit the general ambiance of the Urahara Shop.

"I like them."

"Where they are?" Kisuke asked. "You don't want me to move them? Again?"

She shook her head and leaned against him. "No, they're fine."

Kisuke muttered something that sounded like 'finally' under his breath, but he slid an arm around her. They stood together watching the colored lights flicker for a moment. Then Yoruichi smiled.

"You know, now that I think about it, they would look better if there were lights on the other side too. Do we have another strand?"

Kisuke groaned.


End file.
